Ferb Dogfalusi/Quotes
Ferb Dogfalusi: - So… (laughs) He's not enough to know where are this guy, I did think about that as we climbed through the state. *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Now, that's the only one who knew the only words, that represent the will of it's natural life and work... Then... Why do we need the boss about what I have lost work because of him, so I knew their best friends than he, about what were the founders of our team, and how it... happened... Nice… That nice. *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - For search to our traitors, for those who are heroic and the police from Zootopia. For those I can steal from them one prophetic us to become, even better... to be in our... team... Now the mayor of Zootopia, I will not allow him to release, in the state any of such cities and nearby countries. *'Bellwether': - Alrighty then! Also, then you accept cash only your word, then you're perfect right, in fact the mayor is also a great idea. *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Yes... Yes... It is, and the only event. So why do we need such a bore, who else knows? Nick, Judy, Tadashi and their death. And that's what I know, and if i was the cat, I can catching mice, but in this life I can catch the cats ... In fact, we especially good idea... Consent of our defense. *'Bellwether': - Why is it always this time of year we get assignments like this? That nice idea? *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - I think so too, let's do that? *'Bellwether': - (chuckles) You've got a great idea! *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Yes, but our security framework, so I'll start, and we will find traitors. Hmm... Tadashi Gorki nothing to do with, we will select a sample of them... Possible their child, or gift... or weapon?... *'Bellwether': - Be careful with your friends Mr. Dogfalusi... *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Of course... I'll can try... *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Well, well, well! We met again face to face, boss. *'Tadashi Gorki': - You know... I don't wear shoes... (Ferb was astonished.) *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Yeah boss, Imagine if your foxy friend says - "Forget about Ferb, stay with us." ... is possible and makes sense to see this? But I can look greater than the former, 'cause there's only two of you... and nothin' more! *'Nick Wilde': - You stinky and wicked dog with black spots! *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Sure? *'Nick Wilde': - It is not suitable for your pride, that you have no traces on your paws... Intense with taste… horseshoes. *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Sure it's important... But you need to learn a lot... than to become a police officer. That's really, really hard to see this explanation what happens, and what not... *'Tadashi Gorki': - But he's not… Although it is still there are such stupid ability to talk? *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - I'll think about it, or not, cannot! (laughing) Let your fox touch his feet, and guess... who's the winner... You has got tiny fella?… *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - And also sorry for any rates boss, because of you I've lost every job 3 months ago, and that's what I guessed about you… YOU! After all, don't care who you are, but you really you are very dull espionage! You have deceived me Tadashi, no you're not the boss, if you have no password, I'm the new boss! *'Tadashi Gorki': - In fact, if you know what I would think you should forget about it, so, listen, to me guy! You're a guy, and you become this? *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Oh well, I would have thought about the police, that this time I really know where you got all the extra life in my heads. Well if so, then why do I need you? *'Nick Wilde': - *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Too late, (evil chuckles) too late… *'Tadashi Gorki': - What you doing?! *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Enough to spoil my words!!! Yes I'm looking at you boss, but especially if you are going to Zootopia, the world no one believes that this is a miracle. Yes boss, of course you didn't know who I am, you knew the names of police officers, and that's what I said. (chuckles) You have two choices: you just obey a real, boss, or... just say goodbye for your adventures. Yes… just choose yourself! Category:Quotes